Une agression et ses séquelles
by GlamaFan
Summary: Suite d'une agression et ses conséquences.


Merci à ma jumelle et à ma béta. Sans elle, cette fic' n'aurait pas vu le jour.

* * *

><p>-Une femme a porté plainte pour viol quatorze ans après les faits. L'homme qui aurait commis cette agression se trouve déjà en prison pour des faits similaires depuis treize ans. Il a déjà été condamné pour vol, coups et blessures ainsi qu'agression sexuelle. Son procès s'ouvre demain.<p>

Beth et Natalya, qui étaient mariées depuis onze ans, étaient installées, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre, devant les informations jusqu'au moment où elles étaient tombées sur une photo de l'homme responsable de l'agression que Natalya avait subie treize ans plus tôt. En revoyant la photo, Natalya se tendit et retourna dans les souvenirs de son viol. Beth essaya de la ramener dans l'instant présent.

- Natalya, regardes-moi, Natalya se tourna vers elle. Ce que tu viens de voir c'est du passé. Il a fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes, y compris toi, mais il est puni. Il ne pourra plus faire du mal à toi ou aux filles.

Pendant ce temps, Pauline et Marjorie rentrèrent de leur entrainement de lutte, elles voulaient devenir de grandes championnes de catch comme leurs mères. Elles entendirent au même moment leurs mères parler.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient au courant qu'elles ont été conçues d'un viol.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'elles soient au courant, elles ne le sauront pas. Le viol t'a fait souffrir et moi aussi par la même occasion mais ça n'a pas été tant que ça une mauvaise chose, la preuve, regardes les petites. Je respecterai ton choix, ça tu le sais déjà mais elles ont le droit de connaitre leur histoire.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je sais que tu ais raison mais je ne suis pas encore prête à les affronter. Ne leur dit rien s'il-te-plait.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne dirai rien parce que c'est à toi de leur dire. C'est ton histoire mais c'est aussi là leur.

-Je sais tout ça mais j'ai peur. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ça m'arrive souvent de repenser à cette journée qui a changé ma vie. J'ai honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. Parfois, ça m'arrive de me dire que j'aurai mieux fait de sauter de ce pont, ça fait encore si mal.

Natalya commença à pleurer. Beth la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurai pu t'aider.

-Parce que tu as toujours été là, tu m'as déjà tellement aidée. Cette fois, c'est à moi d'affronter ça mais je n'y arrive pas. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai vraiment quitté la WWE ?

-Tu m'as dit que c'était pour pouvoir t'occuper des jumelles. Je viens de comprendre que mon doute était justifié. Tu as tout arrêté à cause de ça ?

-Oui, je ne supporte plus d'avoir de contact prolongé avec des hommes. Depuis mon agression, il y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance. Je n'ai plus confiance en personne. Comme tu as pu le constater, je laisse très peu de personnes m'approcher. Les seuls points positifs de ce viol sont les jumelles et toi. Il y a qu'en vous voyant que j'arrive à tenir le coup. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, je ne survivrai pas à ça.

Beth prit le visage de son âme-sœur entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Tu vois ça, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser. Je savais que tu ne t'étais jamais remise de ton agression mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point. Ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça parce que déjà à l'époque je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir mais maintenant, tu as pris une telle place dans ma vie que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Il y a que trois personnes qui comptent dans ma vie, Pauline, Marjorie, et toi, la femme de ma vie. Tu comprends que je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Pauline et Marjorie, qui étaient encore dans le couloir, avaient tout entendu. Elles étaient choquées de ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Elles ne s'attendaient tellement pas à ça que leurs sacs tombèrent dans un tel fracas que leurs mères se retournèrent. Les jumelles partirent en courant dans leur chambre. Natalya commença à partir pour aller les voir mais fut retenue par Beth.

-Non, attends, laisses moi aller leur parler. Tu n'es pas encore prête pour te confronter aux filles et elles non plus.

Beth reprit Natalya dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front puis elle partit vers la chambre de ses filles. Quand elle arriva à la porte de la fameuse chambre, elle entendit les filles pleurer. Elle frappa et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation, elle entra. Beth s'approcha des filles et les prit dans ses bras tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de Marjorie.

-Vous avez tout entendu ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête pour réponse.

-Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit ? On aurait pu comprendre.

-Elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle a peur, elle ne m'a jamais parlée de ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à son agression. Essayez de la comprendre au moins. Elle tient à vous deux plus que ce vous pouvez imaginer, elle est capable de tout pour que vous soyez heureuse. Et moi aussi, vous n'êtes pas sorties de mon ventre mais c'est tout comme. Je vous aime comme mes propres filles. Elle a besoin de nous pour aller mieux. Ça s'est passé il y a 13 ans, c'est vrai, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à remonter la pente. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre tout à l'heure, elle arrive à tenir le coup grâce à nous, il ne faut pas la laisser tomber même si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi elle ne vous a rien dit. N'oubliez surtout pas que même si vous êtes conçu d'un viol, votre mère vous aime plus que tout.

-Même si tu n'aies pas notre vraie mère, pour nous c'est pareil. Tu es présente depuis notre naissance, tu ne nous as jamais laissées tomber. Certes, on est conçues de ce viol mais nos vrais parents sont maman et toi.

Beth leurs embrassa le front en réponse.

-Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est à votre mère de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elles continuèrent de parler un peu jusqu'à ce que les jumelles s'endorment dans les bras de Beth. Cette dernière se dégagea de leur étreinte, elle mit la couverture sur ses filles, elle les embrassa sur le font et elle sortit de la chambre. Elle retrouva Natalya là où elle l'avait laissée quelques temps plus tôt. Et l'avait pris dans ses bras

-Ca s'est passé comment ?

-Pas trop mal dans l'ensemble. Elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit. Et elles m'ont demandée de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'ai refusé parce que c'est à toi de le faire. J'ai expliqué aussi que même si elles ont été conçues de ce viol, tu les aimes plus que tout.

-Merci d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, dit Natalya en se détachant de sa femme.

-Hey ! Natalya regardes moi.

Natalya se retourna avec les larmes aux yeux, Beth lui caressa les joues.

-Comme je te l'ai dit à l'époque, je ne t'abandonne pas, je reste avec toi. Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur que je parte ? Je t'ai déjà prouvée plus d'une fois que je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-Je me suis tellement attachée à toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi que ça me fait peur que tu décides de me quitter un jour si tu en as marre de moi.

-Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre. Je t'aime tellement que cela fait mal. Ça fait déjà 13 ans que nous sommes ensembles et 11 que nous sommes mariées, et pourtant mon amour pour toi grandit de jour en jour. Tu es mon âme, ma vie. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

Natalya hocha la tête et retourna dans les bras de Beth.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour avancer. J'ai besoin de ma famille pour avancer.

Elles allèrent se coucher, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le lendemain, pendant le repas du soir, Pauline essaya de contraindre sa mère à parler du viol mais celle-ci s'énerva et partit en courant à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle fut rejointe par Beth.

-C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervée comme ça ? Elle veut juste comprendre, elle a besoin de savoir. Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu ne voulais pas en parler tout en restant calme.

Elle prit Natalya dans les bras pour la réconforter. Elle mit un bras sous les genoux de sa bien-aimée et l'autre bras dans son dos. Elle se leva en portant Natalya qui avait mis ses bras en collier autour son cou. Elle finit par la poser dans leur lit. Elle l'embrassa et alla voir les filles. Elle arriva dans leur chambre mais ne trouva que Marjorie qui lui montra où se trouvait sa jumelle. Celle-ci lui montra la salle-de-bain. Beth entra dans cette pièce et trouva Pauline assise dans la douche en pleurs. Elle prit une serviette et alla à la rencontre de sa fille qu'elle aimait surnommer « Line ou ma puce». Elle la leva, la sécha, l'habilla et la prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne te ferai pas de leçon de morale car je pense que tu en as eu assez ce soir avec ta mère.

-J'ai essayé de la comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous aime pas autant que tu l'as dit hier. Je sais ce qu'elle a subi mais on y est pour rien. Elle n'avait pas à s'énerver comme ça contre moi.

-Elle regrette de s'être emportée comme elle a fait tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu l'as poussée comme ça ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas encore capable d'en parler. Tu en doutes mais crois-moi elle t'aime, elle ne sait juste pas comment te le montrer. Quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte de son violeur, tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle était mais elle a réussi à surmonter ça et elle vous a gardées au risque de penser à son agression en vous voyant. Elle vous aimait déjà quand vous n'étiez encore que dans son ventre. Le jour même où on s'est embrassées pour la première fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter ça grâce à nous trois. Elle ne regrette pas son choix de vous avoir gardées. Je ne te demande pas de la comprendre parce que tu n'y arrives pas mais essaies de ne pas la pousser.

-Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer. Merci manou, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce. Allez viens te coucher.

Beth porta Pauline jusqu'à son lit. Elle la posa délicatement. Elle embrassa ses jumelles sur le front avant de leur dire qu'elle les aimait et de passer une bonne nuit. Beth rejoignit Natalya dans leur lit. La plus jeune se blottit aussitôt dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des jumelles, Marjorie essayait de calmer sa sœur car cette dernière voulait partir loin de la maison.

-Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Il faut que tu attendes demain au moins. Je comprends que tu en veuilles à maman mais manou, elle, elle n'y est pour rien. Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous. Elle a même arrêté sa carrière pour nous alors que le catch c'est ce qui a toujours compté le plus pour elle.

-Tu as raison, je lui donne encore une chance mais je te préviens le moindre truc de travers et je pars. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette maison.

Elles se couchèrent toutes les deux dans le même lit blotties l'une contre l'autre pour se réconforter. Le lendemain, Pauline ignora sa mère toute la journée jusqu'au repas du soir. Juste après le repas, Natalya resta avec Pauline pour lui parler. Beth sortit de la pièce, mais resta dans le couloir pour pouvoir intervenir, avec la jumelle restant.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas la même réaction que ta sœur ?

-Ce n'est pas avec les réactions violentes qu'elle a que ça va s'arranger mais ne te méprends pas je suis d'accord avec elle. Elle aurait dû nous parler. Même si elle n'y arrive pas, elle n'a pas à s'en prendre à nous comme elle a fait hier sur Line.

-Tu sais, je suis plus ou moins d'accord avec vous. Elle aurait dû vous le dire c'est vrai. Elle a déjà voulu le faire mais elle n'a jamais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Même à moi, elle n'en a jamais réellement parlé.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'on en a tu sais. Quand on a surpris votre conversation en rentrant de l'entrainement il y deux jours, on a entendu que c'était elle qui ne voulait pas nous en parler alors que toi, tu as essayé de la faire changer d'avis.

-Elle vous aime. Moi aussi, je vous aime. Je t'aime mon ange.

Beth prit Marjorie dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Pendant ce temps, le ton montait entre Natalya et Pauline. Et d'un seul coup, tout redevint calme. Beth, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, rentra dans la pièce et découvrit que Natalya avait giflé Pauline. Elle fut choquée. Elle se dirigea vers Pauline pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave mais celle-ci la repoussa et partit en courant suivie de près par Marjorie. Beth alors se tourna vers Natalya.

-Pourquoi tu l'as giflée ? Tu pètes les plombs depuis deux-trois jours. Il y a encore quelques jours tu ne te serais jamais emportée comme ça.

-Elle m'a poussé à bout, je n'en peux plus de tout ça. Si j'aurai su ce que je vivrai plusieurs années après mon viol, j'aurai sauté de ce pont. Les réactions que j'aie en ce moment ne me ressemblent pas.

-Et moi ? Tu y penses. Je deviens quoi là-dedans ? Les filles, elles deviennent quoi ? Elles ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi. J'ai sacrifié ma carrière pour toi, je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et je ne te le reproche pas mais j'aurai pu aller encore plus loin sur le ring, j'ai tout arrêté pour vous trois. Et tu oses me dire ça. Je sais que tu souffres et je peux le comprendre mais là tu vas trop loin. Tu aurais pu essayer de tout arranger avec les filles et surtout avec Pauline.

-Vas-y, ne te gênes pas, reproches moi le sacrifice de ta grande carrière de championne de catch. Reprends la, si tu le veux, quittes moi aussi pendant que tu y es. Fais ce que tu veux.

-Putain ! Arrêtes de faire ta victime, je ne te reproche rien. Je te demande juste de comprendre que cette situation nous bouffe aussi.

Beth s'approcha de Natalya qui était assise sur le canapé en pleurs, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit les mains de sa femme pour attirer son attention.

-Natalya, je t'aime, tu comprends. Je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde, tu fais partie de moi, tu es mon cœur, mon âme. Il faut que tu te fasses aider pour t'en sortir une bonne fois pour toute. Il faut que tu t'en sortes pour nous mais aussi et surtout pour toi. Tu n'arriveras jamais à faire face aux filles si toi, tu n'y fais pas face avant. Elles ont besoin de savoir et toi, tu as besoin de leur dire. Elles ont autant besoin de toi autant que toi, tu as besoin d'elles.

-Aides moi, s'il te plait. J'en peux plus. Si je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente maintenant, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Tu as raison, il y a de ça quelques jours, je ne me serai jamais comportée comme ça. J'avais réussi à aller un peu mieux. Revoir sa tête m'a tout de suite faite replonger. J'avais réussi à ne presque plus y penser et là je ne fais qu'y penser. Il faut que ça s'arrête car je sais que je ne supporterai pas de vivre comme ça.

Natalya se jeta dans ses bras. Beth lui frotta le dos ainsi que les cheveux. Elle la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et la coucha.

-Ma chérie, il faut te reposer car demain risque d'être une grande journée. N'oublies pas que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive je serai là auprès de toi.

Beth la borda, l'embrassa puis sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle des filles.

Pendant ce temps, Pauline fulminait. Elle avait mal au cœur, se sentait coupable mais surtout, elle en voulait à sa mère. Pourquoi l'avait-elle giflée ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas leur dire ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi les laisser dans le flou, sachant qu'elles étaient les premières concernées ? Elle avait le cœur serrait par l'amertume et la rage. Sa colère était si forte que des larmes commençaient à se former sous ses paupières hermétiquement closes. La jeune fille voulait hurler sa furie, casser tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre, à Marjo et elle. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Soudain, la lassitude prit le pas sur sa colère et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, prenant une décision qu'elle pensait convenable et qu'elle supposait convenir à toutes. Elle en fit part à sa sœur :

-Nous devrions partir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je suis certaine qu'elle nous en veut, je…

-Tu es énervée, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit sa jumelle, un sourire triste et désolé aux lèvres.

-Il y a de quoi ! Ca me révolte ! Comment peut-elle nous avoir cachées ça ?

Pauline était de nouveau sur les nerfs. Elle se leva brusquement et commença à mettre des vêtements dans un sac, regardant sa sœur.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui, évidemment ! Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ! Et puis, ça me concerne aussi, après tout !

Marjo était, elle, triste et partagée. La jeune fille avait le cœur déchiré entre sa sœur et sa mère. Mais, elle était aussi très rancunière, alors elle comprenait sa sœur. Elle avait envie de pleurer et se retenait avec peine. Elle voulait se jeter dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir et en même temps, elle voulait se rebeller. Pourquoi leur avait-elle cachées la vérité ? Elle, aussi, se posait la question. Elle avait pris sa décision. Oui, elle irait avec sa jumelle. L'adolescente prit, elle aussi, un sac et y mit plusieurs vêtements. Sa sœur venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain, elle l'y suivit et prit quelques affaires de toilette.

-On ira où ?

-On y réfléchira plus tard, pour l'instant, on fait nos sacs, répondit Pauline, toujours en colère.

-Pourquoi pas à la WWE ?

-T'es sûre ? S'enquit sa sœur, surprise, mais réfléchissant à la possibilité.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est tellement évident, qu'elles ne penseront certainement pas à nous chercher là-bas.

-Ouais, tu as raison…

Elles finirent de mettre leurs affaires dans leur sac. Elles entendirent Beth arriver. Elles se dépêchèrent de passer par la fenêtre de leur chambre puisqu'elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et partirent en courant loin de la maison.

Beth arriva devant la porte de la chambre de ses filles. Elle frappa mais n'eut aucune réponse alors elle ouvrit la porte et vit que les filles n'étaient pas là et que la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle comprit aussitôt que Pauline et Marjorie étaient parties. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle les chercha dans la maison mais ne vit personne. Elle commença à paniquer. Beth retourna voir Natalya pour le lui dire.

-Natalya, réveilles-toi.

Natalya ouvrit les yeux et regarda Beth qui pleurait, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Natalya en prenant l'autre blonde dans ses bras.

-Les filles sont parties pendant qu'on se disputait. Elles ont pris quelques affaires et sont passées par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Natalya se leva en paniquant. Elle prit une veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Non, Natalya, laisses moi y aller. Restes ici au cas où elles reviendraient. Si jamais c'est toi qui y vas, elles repartiront car elles t'en veulent.

-Je n'aurai jamais dû m'emporter comme ça. Tout ce qu'il se passe, tout est de ma faute.

- Arrêtes ! Elles sont parties, tu auras bien le temps de t'en vouloir après. D'abord, nous devons les retrouver. Appelles la police et dis leur que les filles sont parties et que je suis partie à leur recherche.

Beth l'embrassa, prit une veste et partit en courant vers leur voiture. Elle partit à la recherche des filles. Pendant ce temps, Natalya appela la police et leur expliqua ce qu'il s'est passé. Des policiers arrivèrent quelques minutes après qu'elle ait raccroché. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils la trouvèrent en panique dans le salon.

-Madame, que s'est-il passé ?

-Mes filles… Elles… Elles ont disparu. Ma femme et moi, on se disputait parce que j'ai giflé une des jumelles. Et elles sont parties pendant ce temps-là.

-Qui a découvert qu'elles étaient parties ?

-Ma femme, après notre dispute, elle est allée dans leur chambre. C'est là qu'elle a découvert qu'elles étaient passées par la fenêtre.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-Quelques minutes avant que je vous appelle.

-Où est votre femme ?

-Elle est partie à leur recherche aussitôt. Retrouvez les, je vous en supplie.

-Nous allons les retrouver, on vous le promet. On peut aller voir leur chambre ?

-Oui, c'est la porte du fond.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre des jumelles pour essayer de trouver des informations. Beth entra pendant ce temps.

-Je ne les ai pas trouvées. J'ai fait le tour de la vile et des environs mais je n'ai trouvé personne. J'espère, au moins, qu'elles ont réussi à trouver un endroit dans lequel elles sont à l'abri et en sécurité.

Beth se mit à pleurer, Natalya la prit dans ses bras.

-On va les retrouver. Je suis sûr qu'elles ne sont pas loin. Ma puce, il faut tenir le coup même si c'est dur et je suis assez bien placée pour le savoir. Comme tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, il faut qu'on se montre fortes et qu'on se batte pour les filles. Dès qu'on les aura retrouvées, je leur parlerai. Tu as raison ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Un des policiers, qui avait entendu les femmes parlaient, arriva pour interroger Beth. Celle-ci lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et elle leur désigna les endroits où elle avait cherché.

-Il doit bien y avoir un lieu qui compte pour elles comme pour vous.

-Il y a aurait bien la salle d'entrainement mais c'est tellement évident que je suis sûr qu'elles ne sont pas là-bas.

-Elles s'entrainent à quel sport ?

-Le catch, elles sont à l'école pour jeunes de la WWE. Elles ont le même projet qu'on avait à leur âge.

-Je me souviens de vous deux. Vous étiez catcheuses à la WWE. J'aimais bien regarder les matchs des divas particulièrement les vôtre. J'ai été déçu quand j'ai appris qu'on ne vous verrez plus.

-On parlera de ça si vous voulez après, mais pour le moment, s'il vous plait partez à la recherche de nos enfants.

-Je vous promets de les ramener.

-Merci, appelez nous avant de les approcher s'il vous plait.

Les policiers sortirent de la maison. Ils se divisèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain dans les recherches. Pendant ce temps, les filles venaient d'arriver à la salle d'entrainement. Elles s'installèrent dans une des loges.

-Voilà, on y est. J'espère que j'ai eu raison de proposer la WWE. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas y penser.

-On verra bien de toute façon si, elles nous retrouvent ce n'est pas grave. J'espère juste que maman aura réfléchit à son comportement envers nous. Pourquoi tu as pensé à cet endroit ?

-C'est ici où elles se sont rencontrées pour la première fois. Elles ont passé une grande partie de leurs carrières ici, à la salle d'entrainement.

Quand les policiers partirent, Beth et Natalya se retrouvèrent seules. Natalya pleurait.

-Tout ce qui arrive, tout est de ma faute.

Beth s'énerva, elle lui mit une claque pour la raisonner puis la prit par les épaules.

-Regardes-moi et écoutes-moi. Ce que je vais te dire ne va peut-être pas te plaire mais il faut que je te le dise. Je t'aime, n'en doutes jamais mais ça ne plus continuer comme ça. Certes tu as beaucoup souffert de ton viol. Tu en souffres encore aujourd'hui mais c'est du passé. Tu as des filles géniales. Elles ont besoin de leurs mamans. Reprends-toi, arrêtes de vivre dans le passé. Réveilles toi, bon sang ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de pleurer alors que nos filles sont dans les rues et que n'importe quoi peut arriver ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais tout faire pour m'en sortir. Je sais que si je ne m'en sors pas maintenant je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Je sais que tu as raison. Là, ça va beaucoup trop loin, je n'ai jamais été comme ça même pendant les pires moments que j'ai connus après mon agression.

Natalya entoura de ses mains le visage de sa femme.

-Je t'aime. Je ne te le montre pas assez mais crois-moi, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Tout comme les filles. Il faut que je leur parle de ça. Elles ont besoin de savoir et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de leur dire car ça m'aidera à aller mieux.

-Pour cela, il faut les retrouver.

-Tout à l'heure, tu as pensé à la salle d'entrainement. Je pense que tu as raison. Je suis presque sûr qu'elles sont là-bas.

-C'est trop évident, elles doivent être autre part.

-C'est logique parce que cet endroit compte autant pour elles que pour nous. C'est là-bas, qu'on s'est connues et qu'on a appris à se connaitre et donc à s'aimer. Je suis sûre qu'elles pensent que c'est sur le ring que j'ai vraiment était heureuse pour la dernière fois. Et que c'est là que nous sommes devenues des championnes.

-Tu as peut-être raison. De toute façon, ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir.

Elles partirent aussitôt. Dans la voiture, pendant que Beth conduisait, Natalya appelait le policier de précédemment pour les prévenir qu'elles allaient à la salle d'entrainement. Arrivées à cet endroit, elles trouvèrent la porte des vestiaires ouverte.

-La porte est ouverte, je suis sûre qu'elles sont là, confirma Natalya.

Pendant ce temps, Pauline et Marjorie, qui s'entrainaient pour réussir à penser à autre chose, entendirent la voix de leur mère. Elles se cachèrent sous le ring car elles ne voulaient pas lui parler. Beth et Natalya rentrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment. Elles firent le tour des vestiaires et trouvèrent les affaires de leurs filles.

-Tu avais raison elles sont là. Elles doivent être dans la salle d'entrainement.

Au moment de se rendre dans la fameuse salle, elles virent les policiers arriver. Ceux-ci leur ordonnèrent de rester derrière eux car c'était leur travail. Le fan des deux femmes fit le tour de la pièce mais ne pensa pas à regarder sous le ring. Ils firent demi-tour quand tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit qui venait de sous le ring.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas regardé en-dessous ? Elles sont ici c'est sûr mais vous, vous ne cherchez pas plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas possible qu'elles soient sous le ring car c'est des tables et tout ça, tenta de se défendre le policier.

-Réfléchissez un peu. A la WWE, par exemple, c'est des tables, c'est normal, les personnes qui y catchent sont des professionnels alors que là ce ne sont que des débutants, qui catchent ici. Ils ont tous moins de dix-huit ans.

Natalya décida d'aller voir la provenance du bruit malgré les protestations du policier. Quand elle regarda sous le ring, elle vit les jumelles. Beth qui était juste derrière elle, retrouva le sourire quand elle les vit. Pauline se jeta dans les bras de Natalya et Marjorie fit de même dans les bras de son autre mère. Natalya se confondait en excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je regrette. Je vous aime plus que tout mes chéries.

-Je suis désolée aussi maman. J'ai été trop loin avec toi.

Elles sortirent enfin de sous le ring. Pauline et Marjorie étaient toujours dans les bras de leurs mères. Elles décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. Avant de partir, Beth et Natalya promirent au policier, qui était fan d'elles, qu'ils allaient se revoir pour parler de leurs carrières. Arrivées chez elles, Natalya demanda aux jumelles de venir avec elle pour parler de son agression et de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

-Courage ma puce, tu vas y arriver.

Beth prit Natalya dans ses bras pour lui donner toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

-Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là.

En réponse, Beth embrassa son âme-sœur pour montrer qu'elle acceptait. Elles rejoignirent les filles dans le salon. Pauline et Marjorie étaient assises sur le canapé. Alors que Natalya était sur les genoux de Beth qui lui tenait les mains pour lui faire parvenir tout son courage.

-Vous avez raison, je n'aurais jamais dû vous cacher ça. Je vous demande de ne pas intervenir dans ce que je vais dire s'il-vous-plait car c'est déjà assez dur.

-Promis…

-Merci, donc vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête pour répondre.

-Il y a treize ans, j'ai été violée. Après mon agression, l'homme est parti et moi, je me suis retrouvée à errer dans la rue jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant chez votre mère. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je m'y suis retrouvée. Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir fait un test de grossesse, j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. A ce moment-là, je n'en voulais pas. Ce jour-là, j'ai démissionné de la WWE et je remis une lettre à manou dans laquelle je lui racontais ce que j'avais vécu. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle me retrouva à temps car je me trouvais sur un pont et j'étais prête à sauter. Je voulais en finir. Elle a su trouver les mots justes pour me convaincre de ne pas le faire.

Ce rappel de souvenir les fit pleurer toutes les deux.

-Elle m'a toujours aidée. Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir retomber amoureuse après ça et pourtant, nous voilà aujourd'hui... Après ça, j'ai su que je m'en sortirai parce que je commençais à aller mieux. Je puisais ma force, pour m'en sortir, en vous trois. Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, je vous ai toujours aimées. Comme j'ai dit à votre mère à l'époque, j'ai su que je m'en sortirai quand le médecin confirma ma grossesse. Quand, j'ai appris que j'attendais deux enfants, ça m'a rendu encore plus forte. Il y a deux jours qui ont été les plus beaux de ma vie, qui sont le jour de votre naissance et notre mariage car j'avais enfin une famille. Mais malgré tout ça …

Natalya n'arriva pas à dire la suite, pour lui donner du courage, elle sentit que Beth la tenait avec plus de force pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Mais malgré tout ça… je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à m'en sortir. J'avais beau me le cacher je savais que c'était vrai. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Il faut que je m'en sorte pour de bon. Même si cela me fait encore souffrir, c'est du passé. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre en passant outre. Ce sera long mais je me battrai vraiment pour vous car vous être ma force.

Natalya embrassa Beth puis elle alla vers les filles.

-Je vous aime plus que ma propre vie. Je suis capable de tout pour que vous soyez heureuse.

-Maman, on est tellement désolées. On t'aime tellement.

Natalya les prit dans ses bras et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand elles se détachèrent, les jumelles allèrent dans leur chambre. Natalya se leva et retourna sur les genoux de Beth.

-Je te dois aussi des excuses. Tu avais raison pour tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Je t'aime ma chérie, déclara amoureusement Natalya. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais l'amour que je ressens pour toi augmente de jour en jour. Tu m'es devenue indispensable. Déjà treize ans que nous sommes ensemble et crois-moi ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

-Bien… très bien même ! Parce que c'est réciproque. Et je te le dis, je ferai tout pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais nous deux.

Elles s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois. Natalya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Beth.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'embrasses comme ça.

Natalya leva la tête surprise par les paroles de sa bien-aimée.

-Et bien j'aime ça.

-Si je suis comme ça là c'est parce que tu avais raison, leur parler, m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a soulagée d'un poids.


End file.
